You belong with me
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: Joy and Fabian...Just seeing them together tears a hole in my heart. And Amber,you did what?You signed me up for the talent show?Here we go...


You belong with me.

Nina's POV

I watched sadly as Fabian and Joy leaned against his locker in the hallway. After prom, Joy had come back. Of course, they rekindled their romance, even though he had kissed me at prom. We still remained best friends, though. In fact, every night we had a study session under the old oak tree in the yard. He would tell me about his day and ask me advice on what he should do about Joy. I want to see him happy, so of course I give him only the best advice. There still is this **tremendous** hole in my heart when I think about it though.

Amber ran up to me," I can't **believe** you!"

"What?" I replied.

"You are just standing there instead of telling him how you feel! Now go!" She pushed me towards Fabian.

"No **because** he and Joy are talking! Plus they are dating!" I pointed out. Before she could say anything else, I ran of to my last class of the day: Drama with Mr. Jason Winkler.

"Good afternoon class! Today I have to grade some papers, but that doesn't mean you can slack off. Line up and I'll put you in pairs of two." Mr. Winkler sat at his desk. It was a long wait, but when I finally got to his desk he told me what I wanted to hear. He glanced at his notepad," Fabian Rutter."

In my mind, I did a happy dance. As I returned to my seat, I couldn't help but skip. I was so ecstatic to be paired with my best friend/crush! When I was seated, I saw a blonde haired boy , the last one in line, groan and sit back in his seat.

"Today's assignment: Speaking without words. You have to have a conversation with your partner without singing, talking, whispering, or passing notes. Is that clear? Now don't think I wont be paying attention, because I will!" Jason instructed.

I scrambled over to Fabian's desk and tried not to appear eager. I waved and he motioned for me to sit on the floor with him. I glanced over to Joy's empty desk as to say, "Where is she?"

He patted his stomach meaning," She doesn't feel well." He then ran his finger from the -corner of his eye to his chin, a tear.

I pointed to him, made a heart, and then pointed to Joy's desk," You love her a lot don't you?"

He nodded and stretched his arms out, "Tremendously."

There was an muffled, frustrated groan on the other side of the classroom. We **glimpsed **to our right and saw Amber stomping her feet and pointing from Mr. Winkler to Mrs. Robinson. Apparently Amber was trying her hand at matchmaking again. We shared a laugh, and I shook my head.

Fabian pointed at her and moved one finger in a circle while pointing at his head," She's **weird**."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. I love Amber, but she needs to mind her own business sometimes and stay out of other peoples relationships.

What I had **perceived** to be five minutes was an hour. The bell shrieked and everyone scurried back to their desk to gather their things. I met Fabian in the hallways again, "That was fast!"

"Time, it can be very deceitful." He replied.

"Have you gotten everything?" I asked him.

"Actually, I need to **retrieve** my history book from my locker. Would you fancy coming with me to get it?"

"Sure!" We walked in the direction of our lockers. There was a sea of students surrounding the bulletin board.

"Nina! I signed you up for the talent show!" Amber emerged from the crowd.

"You what?" I screamed. Fabian wrapped his arms around my stomach, keeping me from lunging at her.

"You are going to sing!"

"I don't sing."

"**Preposterous**! You so do! I hear you in the shower all the time! And I bet Victor could play back the **surveillance** cameras and have tons of footage of you singing in the halls!"

"Amber, I will-"

" Love you, tootles!" She sped off to take the long way home.

"Miss. Millington, your days are numbered!" I hollered after her.

Fabian released me," Let's go home, do our homework, and then we'll worry about her murder."

"Fine." I grumbled and crossed my arms," But I would like her death to be slowa nd painful if you want to know what is **preferable**."

On our way home, Joy ran into us," Hey Fabes, I was just coming to get you! Nina, it's great to see you! When is the last time we talked, prom?" She took me in her arms. I shrugged and returned her hug.

"Hey Happy Happy Joy Joy," He used one of her many nicknames," Feeling any better?"

"Tons! I just needed to eat. Well, I have to be off to cheer practice. The captain certainly cant be late!" She quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran off. He stared after her. "Fabian, I would love to get home before the supposed end of the world in 2012!" I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized.

I glanced down at me in my casual Friday school clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans and a Paramore band tee. How could I-plain old boring Nina- ever compare to the gorgeous, unpredictable Joy?

When we got to the house, Mick reminded us about the soccer (Or as they call it, football) game. Without even setting our stuff down, all of us walked down to the field. "Argh, my legs hurt! **I AM GOING TO COLLAPSE**!" I complained.

Fabian picked me up and carried me bridal style," Out of my way, this girl needs to rest her legs!" He jokingly screamed. The others howled with laughter. .

"Put me down!" I requested. He set me down , and I went to the back of the group with the girls.

"You guys are soul mates." Mara commented.

"I'm Joy's best friend, but I still agree that you and him are meant to be together." Patricia agreed.

"But he is happy with Joy." I replied.

"That **doesn't **mean anything, and I was in the kitchen last night, and I heard them fighting. She hates how much you two hang out." Amber flipped her blond hair.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said - and I quote- 'Nina is my best friend. I'm not going to abandon her because you want me to.' Isn't that sweet?" Amber squealed. The guys looked back at us, confused.

We put our heads closer together," Awe, that's sweet. Now if you excuse me, I am gonna go before I somehow get humiliated by Amber." I ran to catch up with Fabian.

"What was that about?" He asked

"Amber being Amber." I chuckled to myself.

"Of course." He looked up at the sky," The sunset is so beautiful."

"England does have amazing sunsets. They're better than the ones in Arizona." I replied.

We approached the field. Fabian quickly ran over to Joy, who was flirting with another guy. Now flirting isn't a crime, Fabian and I flirt all the time, but it was the person who she was flirting with. It was her ex-boyfriend, Antonio. I was dragged to the top of the bleachers by Amber, so I couldn't hear their conversation. Fabian did look upset though. He gave a glare to the two as he climbed up the bleachers. MISTAKE! He tripped and busted his lip on the edge of the bench, "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" I asked as he took his seat next to me.

"Yah.. it's fine." He held his jacket sleeve to his mouth.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked.

"I suppose so." He shrugged.

"Well I'm going to blow this popsicle stand. Do you want to come?" I have always hated the football games. They're so boring and long!

"Sounds awesome." He followed me down the bleachers.

"So…"I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets as we left the game.

"So…" He mimicked my actions.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We can take rule the world." He suggested.

"Genius." I high five him.

The cheers from the fans and pom-pom squad had faded away from where we stood in the woods.

I took out my purse and fished for a notepad and pen. I threw a **kaleidoscope** out and onto the grass.

"Hey, that is littering! Why do you have that anyway?" Fabian picked it up and turned it in his fingers.

"Because they are fun…" I mumbled and searched my bag **thoroughly** for paper and a pen.

"Forget paper, we'll say it out loud." Fabian threw my bag aside.

"Hey, that was mean." I crossed my arms like a kindergartener.

"Not in some countries. Anyways, step number one to rule the world is to put things in the **perspective** of a hobo." He grinned from ear to ear.

"A hobo?" I laughed," Why a hobo?"

"Because clowns are scary. Step two is always respond to a question with a **irrelevant **and or stupid answer."

"Okay, what else?" I wondered.

"What what what, socks with sandals! Bringing back socks with sandals!" He sang.

"So, we bring back socks with sandals?" I tilted my head, confused.

"FISTPUMP, PUSHUPS, CHAPSTICK!" He yelled.

"Oh dear god…."

"Actually, I am Fabian. Nice of you to think of me that way though."

"_**Breathe your life into me! I can feel you! I'm falling! Falling faster! Breathe your life into me! I still need you in my life! Falling! Breathe into me!" **_My phone sang and told me I was receiving a call.

"Hello?"

"You and Fabian snuck away together! Are you guys on a secret date?" Amber shrieked.

"No!"

"Well, it is five minutes until curfew." She informed me.

"WHAT?" I screamed into the sky, which I now realized was black with little twinkles of light from the stars.

"Yeah, so you guys should hurry up…."Amber stated the obvious before hanging up on me. I hurriedly gathered my belongings and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"What's the rush?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian, it is almost curfew!" I screamed and dashed in the direction of our house. I heard Fabian mumble a swearword and follow me, "That is not a good word to use!" I scolded.

"Geesh, sorry ,mom…"

We arrived at the house just on time. We gave rushed goodbyes and went to our rooms.

Over the next few days, Amber made me practice for the talent show nonstop. I was to perform "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift.

The talent show rolled around quicker than I expected. Before I knew it, I was standing on the side of the stage waiting for my name to be called.

Mr. Sweet, the school principal, stood in the center of the stage, "Thank you all for coming today. Now here to close us out is Nina Martin from Anubis house!"

I took a deep breath and walked onto stage. The whole school was looking up at me, including Fabian and his gorgeous blue eyes. He gave me a small thumbs up. I smiled at him as I pulled the microphone stand down a tiny bit. The music began as I took a shaky breath.

"**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upsetShe's going off about something that you saidShe doesn't get your humor like I do"**

Joy would call you up and cuss you out all the time because she took your joke the wrong way. I found the joke hilarious. **"I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do"**

On Tuesday nights Amber and I sit in our room and blare Joy's least favorite songs just to get on her nerves.

"**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time."**

Come on Fabian, I know you don't like girls that wear short skirts for attention. She's out there running around in one and cheering, but I am here on the bleachers. You know, what you relocking for has been here the whole time…

"**If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meYou belong with me." **

Can't you see that I listen to all of your problems and understand you, but Joy couldn't care less? I've been here since last here, so isn't it obvious by now that you belong with me?

"**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeansI cant help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on the park bench thinking to myselfHey isn't this easy?"**When we go walking together to get away from Alfie and Jerome, I can't help thinking that you and I should be together. Everything with you is so easy! I don't have to try or pretend!

"**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you downYou say you find I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?"**

Your smile is so beautiful. It's too bad that for some reason I haven't seen it when Joy is around. I always ask you if you are okay or if you want to talk about anything. You always look away and say that you are fine. I can see it in your eyes though that something is bothering you..

"**She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time"**

Come now children, we all know you think high heels are stupid. She is out there prancing around in them when she is not cheering for the football team, but I am sitting on the bleachers. When will you see what you have failed to for a year? You belong with me! "**If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meYou belong with me." **

Can't you see that I listen to all of your problems and understand you, but Joy couldn't care less? I've been here since last here, so isn't it obvious by now that you belong with me?

"**Standin by, waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know?You belong with meYou belong with me"**I've always been here waiting for you to realize that you belong with me.

"**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."**

I remember when we would sneak up to the attic in the middle of the night. I always make you laugh when you know you are going to cry. Your favorite song is "Numb" by Linkin Park, and you want to be an archaeologist. I think you belong with me…

"**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know thatYou belong with meYou belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with meYou belong with me." **

And that is when I said what I have been wanting to for the longest time, "I love you, Fabian."

In the end of it all, Fabian and Nina got married and had one beautiful daughter, Alexandria Renne Rutter. Joy went crazy when Fabian broke up with her, and was locked in a mental ward.

This was an original songfic by Suzanne lee parker (LittleGlitterMonster) and is being turned in as part of a spelling activity for Ms. Lowerry's class 8/18


End file.
